


Dictators, Warlords, and Royal Dragons

by Dragomir, Steph_Schell



Series: Bad Dragon [5]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Femdom, Implied Slash, M/M, Pegging, Sex Toys, Toys, and she is awesome, yeah so now duncan is on in the action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Miles had come to New Vegas, he would have had an aneurism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dictators, Warlords, and Royal Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts).



> Most of this is Steph's fault.

The one thing that had bothered Bass the most about leaving behind what was left of the Republic - given that Flynn had nuked it - was that his collection was gone.  Up in irradiated smoke, as the case was.  What he would miss most, oddly, wasn’t even the collection. He was going to miss teasing Miles with them, even though he hadn’t done anything like that since Miles had abandoned him.

 

Arriving in New Vegas just made missing Miles worse. The first time he’d gone to Las Vegas with Miles, he’d ended up dragging his friend to several dozen adult shops and driving his best friend up the wall - although the after-party had been worth it, in all respects. (Although Miles hadn’t spoken to him for a week after that trip…)  This time around, there were no adult shops.  There was adult entertainment everywhere, but… Knowing that under-eighteens could get access to it without anyone batting an eyelash at it just took some of the fun out of the venue.

 

Still, his only consolation was that work was easy to find for someone in relatively good shape and no one asked questions.  More importantly, no one recognized him as Sebastian Monroe.  Given how everyone was feeling about him post-bombing of the East Coast, it was a good thing.  On the other hand, there was the work he was doing… Sure, the fights were a good way to earn money, but there was Gould’s side business for his best-looking fighters.  None of whom had a say in the matter, naturally.

 

Duncan liked her life simple.  She ran a war clan, she terrified people and she had easy sex with whatever fighter or whore caught her interest that night.  Nice and simple.  So when Gould introduced a new fighter to the ring, Duncan knew she had to have him.  Even if the price would be double to be his first.  She paid Gould’s exorbitant price and waited for her new toy in her tent.  And speaking of toys…

 

That was how Bass found her.  Routing in a foot locker for something he couldn’t see.  Having been on the receiving end of Miles’ affections and his collection of toys, Bass didn’t think anything would surprise him - especially not anything a warlord slumming around in New Vegas could pull out of a foot locker.  He’d been the president of an entire country, and she’d have to…

 

“Staring is impolite,” Duncan called as she finally found what she was looking for.  “Even if my ass should be worshiped like a god.”  She grinned as she stood, holding the black and blue dildo like a trophy.  “Ever heard of Bad Dragon?”

 

Bass felt an evil leer spreading across his face. “Lady, I was their best customer before the blackout.”

 

“Then you’ll recognize this bad boy,” Duncan chuckled.  “Meet the royal dragon.  Crowning jewel of my collection. And yes, he’s going in your ass.  You can have a drink first if you need to prepare.”  She nodded to the whiskey on the side table.

 

“Awww, he was on my Christmas list before the blackout,” Bass sighed dramatically. “Well, if I must.” He grinned at Duncan. This was either going to go very well or end with one of them dead.

 

“You’d be amazed what you can find if you look hard enough,” Duncan informed him with a grin of her own.  “And if you’re not going to drink, I will.”

 

Bass rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m going to drink. Do you want a show while I get undressed or should I just strip?” He stalked over to the side table to pour himself a glass of whiskey, looking over his shoulder at Duncan to gauge her reaction.

 

“Oh honey, a body like that deserves a show,” Duncan smile.  “But hand me some alcohol first.”  A thought occurred to her.  “You have been with women right?  Because if you’re just going to fumble around down there, I’ll send you back to Gould and get my money back.”

 

Bass felt a muscle in his jaw twitch. Eyes downcast, he held a glass out to Duncan. “I was married once. She died. Do you want to do this or not? Because there are a dozen people who want to fuck me who won’t pry into my private life.”

 

Duncan took the drink but held her ground.  “I asked if you knew how to treat a vaginia, I don’t give a shit about how you came to learn.  Now strip.”

 

“She liked strap-ons,” Bass replied. “Or having me ride one of her toys while she rode me. So, yes, I know how to treat a lady.” He knocked back the rest of his whiskey and set the glass down. “Sit back and enjoy the show,” he grumbled under his breath, pulling his shirt off over his head. He still had bruises from the fight, but didn’t expect that Duncan would be too accommodating for his injuries.  Still, work was work, and Gould said he’d get paid if he made the clients happy - and money meant food and booze.

 

Duncan was going to tell him she wasn’t a lady so his declaration didn’t matter.  But she wanted sex and apparently he was going to be grumpy during it.  That was fine.  As long as he did his job, he could whine about whatever he wanted.  She frowned when she saw the bruises.  “Don’t you know how to dodge?  Because those are going to make things really inconvenient.”  

 

“I can dodge,” Bass replied indignantly. “It’s just hard to do that when the other guy has you pinned and decides he wants to beat the shit out of you. At least I protected my good looks,” he added, gesturing to his face.

 

“Let’s hope he didn’t destroy the best part,” she smirked, gesturing to his package.  “Now aren’t you supposed to be giving me a show?”

 

Bass smirked at her and reached for the button on his jeans. “As you wish,” he replied. Paying attention to his sister’s dance recitals all those years ago had to have paid off at some time.  Miles had liked the effects, once.  Hopefully Duncan liked his efforts enough to give him a tip afterwards.  Gould couldn’t touch the tips he made. Hopefully.

 

Duncan had to admit, his work was impressive.  “Don’t tell me you used to this for a living,” she chuckled, hands moving to unbutton her own shirt.

 

“I had an ex,” Bass said, rolling his jeans down his hips. “Long story, very boring.”

 

“Then let’s skip it and get to the fun part,” she purred.  “Let’s see what’s been hiding in those jeans all night.”

 

Bass spun on the balls of his feet so he was facing Duncan and toed out of his jeans, kicking them away with one foot. “Do you like the merchandise, or are you going to ask for a refund?”

 

Duncan could tell by the smug smile on his face he already knew the answer.  She set her whiskey aside.  “Here’s a tip for you, Jimmy,” she sneered his name, knowing it was an alias.  “Don’t act like you know more than the customer.  Even if you do have what looks like a really good dick.”

 

“What are you going to do,” Bass taunted, “spank me for being naughty?”

 

“I would but you’d probably like it too much.  And I’m the one that supposed to be enjoying this.”

 

Bass snorted and covered his mouth with one hand to hide the smile that was threatening to break out on his face.  “My ex who shall not be named gave up on spanking me years ago. It never worked.”

 

“Then I was right, wasn’t I?  I’m sure I can find some other way punish you.  If that was what I wanted.”  She wriggled out of her shirt.  “Care to do the honors?” she gestured to her own jeans.

 

“Yes ma’am,” Bass smiled sweetly, walking over and kneeling down in front of Duncan. “I’m sure you just  love having boys on their knees in front of you...” He popped the button on her jeans and reached for the zipper, still smirking.

 

“I’m a warlord,  honey,  what do you think?”  She might have to break out the dominatrix routine for this one.

 

“Awww, you sound almost convincing,” Bass snarked, rolling Duncan’s jeans down her lean hips.

 

“Will it be convincing when I pull out whip to beat it into your back?” she countered, raising her hips to let the jeans slide down.

 

“Now you’ve got me all hot and bothered,” the former general replied. Inwardly, he winced. Whips had never been one of his kinks.

 

“You naughty boy.  What am I going to do with you?”  Duncan’s smile grew evil.  “Get on the bed.  I want to have some fun with you.” She rolled out from under him and found her braided leather belt.  She hadn’t paid extra so she couldn’t leave permanent marks.  But he could struggle in this all he wanted and the bruises would fade by morning.

 

Bass rose to his knees, wincing as they creaked and popped, and walked over to the bed.  It was nicer than any bed he’d slept on in months - and it was probably better than the one he’d had when he’d been president of the Monroe Republic.  This was a nice bed. He ran his hands over the sheets, wondering just how she got the silk to stay so clean in a place like this.

 

“Raise your arms and grip the headboard,” she ordered.  “I told you not to mouth off.”

 

Bass gripped the headboard, glaring at Duncan.  It had, up until now, been fun. He’d have been pummeled already if he’d mouthed off to Gould like this.  Hell, even Miles would have popped him one by now.  With Duncan, though… Who knew where he stood with her?

 

Duncan’s smirk never waved as she wrapped the belt around his wrists.  “Not having any fun?” she asked in a sugar sweet voice.  She leaned over to kiss him briefly before pulling away.  “Too bad, I am.”

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been tied up,” Bass replied, giving Duncan a simpering smile. “The last person who tied me up tried to kill me.”

 

“Well you don’t have to worry about that.  I don’t have the money to send Gould a body back.”

 

“That’s comforting.”

 

“It should be,” Duncan smiled.  “Now, since you like my toy so much...I think it’s time you and the royal dragon finally get to know each other.”  She slicked up the dildo and began to slowly work it inside Bass, listening to the sounds he made as she worked.

 

Bass whined and thrashed against the belt holding him to the headboard, eyes rolling back in his head. It’d been quite a while since he’d played with anything from Bad Dragon - almost six months, maybe - and Duncan’s toy was pretty big.  He groaned as it slid home, head thrashing from side to side.  He wasn’t even sure if he could make coherent noises anymore, and was just reduced to little whines and desperate, needy moans. Duncan probably knew it too.

 

Duncan loved it when she could men whine.  But she loved it even better when they begged.  “Do you want something?” she teased, slowly drawing the toy out.

 

“H-hor-ah! Horrible bitch,” Bass growled, hips rolling against the mattress and silk sheets as Duncan teased him.  He could feel every inch of the toy and what it was doing to him, and damn it, he wanted more.  More that Duncan didn’t seem inclined to give him, which meant she enjoyed being a cruel, heartless tease.

 

“Ooh, I don’t know if I like your tone,” she replied.  “Remember, I’m the horrible bitch who’s controlling your pleasure right now.”  Duncan continued to tease him with the toy.  “Maybe if you beg you can get what you want.”

 

Bass rolled his head from side to side, whining pathetically. He couldn’t seem to remember how to form words at the moment.  He settled for pouting and rolling his hips up to meet the toy Duncan was thrusting in and out of him. “...please?” Bass finally managed, hoping he sounded pathetic enough to make Duncan stop teasing him.

 

“You can do better than that,” Duncan taunted.  “Let’s hear you really beg.  Your A material.”

 

“I’m...sorry,” Bass panted, “for call-ah! For calling you a bitch. You’re a god-goddess!” He whined again, flailing against the dark silk sheets.  Whether he was trying to get more of the toy or to get away from it, he didn’t know.

 

“Damn right, I am.” Duncan smirked.  She shoved the toy hard inside him.  Bass shrieked and went boneless, giving a full-body shiver from the top of his head to his toes.  His dick twitched, making its own appreciation for Duncan’s ministrations known.  A few more, and he’d come.  She probably wouldn’t let him.  “Why should I let you come?” she purred.

 

“I’ll be good,” Bass promised, giving Duncan his best puppy-dog eyes. They hadn’t really worked since he was sixteen, but you never knew who it could work on.  Miracles could still happen.

 

Duncan stopped all action.  “Why should you have all the fun?”

 

“You asked me if I knew how to treat a lady,” Bass replied petulantly, not looking at Duncan. “How else am I going to?”

 

“That’s a horrible answer.  I’m thinking I should just leave you like this until morning.”

 

“You wouldn’t!” Bass replied, expression horrified. Even Miles hadn’t been that mean.

 

“Try me,” she smirked, beginning to slide off him.  “I have a dozen other toys I can use to finish myself off while you watch.”

 

Bass groaned and beat the back of his head against the pillows. “You are a horrible tease,” he growled. “The only way to make this worse is a cockring,” he mumbled under his breath.  He regretted uttering the words almost immediately, as Duncan had probably heard him and was going to get one.

 

Duncan’s smile grew even more evil if that was possible.  “Did you say you wanted a cockring?” she said.  She leaned over the side of the bed and came up with a silver one, snapping it on his cock.  “I do love a man with jewelry.”

 

“At least it’s pretty,” Bass sighed, flexing his hands against the rope holding them to the headboard. “At least it’s pretty.”

 

“Does my pet want to make a deal?” she asked.

 

“What kind of deal?”

 

“The kind where you get me off and I get you off.”

 

Bass tilted his head to one side, studying Duncan. He could feel the cool metal of the ring around the base of his cock, reminding him of just what he had to gain. “And what does this deal entail?”

 

“Just what I said,” she replied.  “You get me off and I’ll take that lovely ring off and give you the best orgasm of your life.”

 

“Whatever you want,” Bass agreed, smiling hopefully at Duncan.

 

“So how do you plan to get me off?”

 

“My wife said I was good with my mouth,” Bass offered with a confident smirk.  “So have most of the women I’ve slept with over the years.”

 

“I’ve been with a lot of men,” she said sliding up his chest.  “Maybe you should watch your words until you’ve made me come.”

 

“Try me,” Bass replied, pressing a kiss to the inside of Duncan’s thigh. “I’m very good at what I do.”

 

Duncan laughed.  It was far from the first time she had heard words like that.  Nearly every man in her bed swore he was the best.  Most were just barely passable if they were anything.  She moved so she was hovering over him.  “Go for it,” she whispered.

 

Bass licked at Duncan’s clit, drawing back and blowing gently on it. He’d been out of practice, but it was like riding a bike. You never really forgot. Having the use of his hands would make this easier, but he couldn’t have everything.  He buried his face between Duncan’s legs, tongue working between her folds and over her clit. Her gasps were enough to tell him what was working and what wasn’t.

 

Duncan had never been so vocal in all her life.  Her new boy hadn’t been lying when he told her he was good with his mouth.  “Coming,” she gasped, reaching down to grasp his curls.  “Oh god, I’m coming!”

 

Bass groaned as Duncan pulled his hair.  It hurt, but she was happy. Happy was good. Happy meant the cockring came off. He concentrated on licking her clit with firm strokes of his tongue, letting Duncan ride out the waves of her orgasm. He was going to need to take a long, hot bath after this, or at least wash his face.  He didn’t want to smell like sex for the rest of the week.

 

Duncan was panting as she came down from her high.  “I take back what I said before,” she smiled.  “You are very, very good.”  Her limbs felt so heavy after such a good orgasm.  “I suppose I’d better keep my promise, huh?”

 

“It’d be nice,” Bass agreed, staring up at Duncan from between her thighs.

 

She ran her hands gently through his curls in apology and twisted around to snap the cockring off.  She could have used her mouth to finish him but that wasn’t part of the deal.  Instead she moved lower and began to thrust the royal dragon hard inside him just as before.

 

Bass groaned as Duncan began moving her toy inside him again, rolling his hips to meet the thrusts.  His breath began coming in short little gasps until, finally, he stiffened and gave a guttural groan, coming all over his stomach.

 

Duncan grabbed a cloth to wipe him up before undoing the belt.  “I don’t like waking up with my arm in semen,” she explaining, curling up next to him.  “Now about your collection…”

 

Bass shifted so he was laying on his side. “Well, my collection started with Clayton...”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the [Royal Dragon](http://bad-dragon.com/products/royaldragon), Duncan's favorite toy. (Aside from Bass.)
> 
> As always, the link is NSFW.


End file.
